


I Dare You to Stay

by StoriesofmyLife



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Banding, Best Friends, Demi Lovato - Freeform, Drama, F/M, I Dare You to Stay, Jemi, Jobros - Freeform, Joe Jonas - Freeform, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, Jonasfic, Kevin Jonas - Freeform, Love, Love Triangle, Makes An Appearance - Freeform, Making Out, Nelena, NickJonas, Romance, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Serenade, Stay Song, dares, i wish, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofmyLife/pseuds/StoriesofmyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie has been in love with Nick Jonas since the first time she heard him sing. She just can't help but fall for those chocolate brown eyes, messy black curls, sweet smile and a voice that could melt any girls heart. </p><p>So when at a CD signing, her crazy friend and partner in crime, Casey, dares her to kiss him, her life, and an unsuspecting Nick, gets turned upside down. </p><p>Will she open her guarded heart to a crazy, drama filled world, for a once in a life time romance with one of the most famous teenager's on the planet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once in a Life Time Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this story a long time ago and I've got it on other sites, so I thought I'd post it on here to see how it goes. I got the idea for this song when I heard Nick sing "Stay" a song that he release off of his Nick Jonas & The Administration album, and I fell in love with it. The live version is my favorite and you guys should definitely look it up, it's well worth it. This is only my first story on here, so please be kind to me and review so I know what you think. Updates will be quite often because I have all of the chapters typed up, however, I actually have yet to finish it. Who knows, maybe I'll get inspired by a review and I'll finally finish it (;

The sound of my alarm woke me up, as it did every morning. I opened my eyes unwillingly, rolling over and slapping the snooze button. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head, then promptly let them fall back down on the bed. My eyes, as usual, strayed over to the poster next to my bed. Dark brown eyes stared back at me. 

I sighed, my smile breaking free. Today was the day. The day I had been looking forward to for almost six months. Today was was the day that I, Alena Maire Henry, was going to meet the one and only, Nick Jonas. 

I squealed excitedly, jumping out of bed to greet the day. 

I had stumbled across the Jonas Brothers a few years back. It was a complete accident, actually. I had ordered a CD off line and when it came in the mail, it turns out that they had sent me the wrong CD. Instead of the Nickelback one I had ordered, they sent me one of a band I had never even heard of. 

For some reason though, I decided to open it anyway, give it a try. I was always one for new music, never turning down the chance of discovering something new. So I headed back into the house, opened the CD, plopped it into the CD player and the minute I heard his beautiful voice blast through the speakers, I was in love. 

That CD was the soundtrack of my life for almost three months. It was all that I listened to, all that I sang and all that I cared about. I eventually bought some more CD’s and did some research on them, basically becoming obsessed with them. I was hooked. 

Then one day, I stumbled across his picture, and I fell in love all over again. From what I read about him in magazines, he was a total sweetheart, but totally shy and quite. I thought it was cute. 

Eventually I had posters on my wall, I followed them on Twitter, liked them on Facebook and bought all their CD’s. 

I liked them together, but individually, Nick was my favorite. 

I had a crush on him from the moment I saw him, and had been dreaming about meeting him ever since. 

His dark brown eyes, dark curly hair, sweet smile, and beautiful voice made me smile every time. 

After I took my shower, I headed over to my closet, picking out the perfect outfit. I settled on a simple jeans and a t-shirt, cute but casual. After slipping on my signature converse, I headed into the bathroom to do my hair.

I sighed when I looked in the mirror. My hair, as usual, didn’t want to behave. My curls were wild as ever, like usual. I decided to just put some Frizz-Ez into my hair, leaving it do whatever it wanted. 

After doing my make-up I grabbed my key’s, CD and headed out the door, not before I told my mom where I was going. 

I may be seventeen, but I still had to tell my mom where I was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled into my best friends drive way, honking the hour to announce my arrival. She came bounding out of the house, shouting over shoulder to her mom. 

I giggled, shaking my head. 

Casey was my best friend and partner in crime. We’ve known each other since we were in kindergarten and had been inseparable since. She, along with me, was a huge Jonas Brother’s fan. But unlike me, she preferred Kevin instead of Nick. 

She practically bounced out the door and into my car, slamming the door behind her. 

I winced, “Dude, seriously, how many times must I tell you not slam my door?”

She gave me a bright smile, “As always, one more time. But we have more important things to worry about, we’re gonna meet the Jonas Brothers!” she shrieked. 

I sighed, smiling.

“You’re just excited to meet Kevin.” I teased. 

“Like you’re practically peeing your pants because you’re gonna meet,” she shot me a toothy grin, “Nick.” She whispered breathily, making kissey faces. 

I giggled, blushing.

“See, you’re so blushing. I bet the moment he lays eyes on you, he’s gonna fall in love with you.” 

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah right, the guy has thousands of girls chasing after him all over the world, I doubt he’ll fall for me.” 

“Oh contraire, my little protégé,” Casey said, taking on a French accent, “you doubt the affects you have on mere mortal boys.”

I gave her an impressed look, “you went from sounding like Peppy Le Peu to Obi Wan, nice.”

“Thank you, thank you,” she bowed over dramatically, “but back to the point, I would be willing to bet my inheritance that once Nick Jonas see’s you, he won’t be able to take his eyes off you.” 

I rolled my eyes, “whatever you say Case, whatever you say.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We made it to the bookstore, blasting ‘Lovebug’ and singing at the top of our lungs. We were giggling hysterically, completely oblivious that we attracted the attention of about half the people already lined up, including the people we were here to see.

We missed them smile to each other, chuckling at our antics. 

After we stood in line for about three hours, we were only about ten people away from meeting them. 

Suddenly Casey’s eye lit up and she looked over at me, a devious smile lighting up her features. I was instantly worried.

“I just thought of a way to make this way more interesting and memorable.” Casey informed me. 

“Casey….” I warned. 

“Oh you’re no fun, it’s just something little, nothing law breaking or potentially dangerous, I promise.” she said, reading my mind as usual. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” 

She rolled her eyes, waving me off, “Such a party pooper, it’s just a teensy weensy dare.” 

I gave her a look, “The last time you said that I was grounded for a month.” 

She shrugged, “So there was a minor snag in the plan.”

“A minor snag? I don’t call a ride in the back of a police car a ‘minor snag’ that’s about as major of snag as you can get.” 

She waved me off, “Technicalities, and they didn’t press charges, no biggie. But I promise this one’s not that bad.” 

I stared at her for a second, my curiosity piqued, “Alright, I’ll bite. What is it?”

She gave me a wide smile, “I dare you to kiss Nick Jonas.” 

“What!?” I screeched, causing the people in front of us, including the Jonas brother’s to look over at us. I smiled, waving nervously. They smiled at me in amusement. 

“What?” I whispered this time, looking back over at Casey.

“I dare you to kiss Nick Jonas.” She repeated. As if I didn’t hear her the first time. 

“Are you insane? I could get arrested for that!” I told her. 

She grinned wickedly, “Not if you don’t get caught.” 

I shot her a glare. 

We were only about five people away now, the line moving ahead of us. 

“You’re nuts.” I decided, turning away from her. 

“Oh c’mon Allie, this is a once in a life time shot, besides,” she added slyly, “if you do it, I’ll by us ticket’s to their show next month.”

She wasn’t fighting fair, I had been trying to get tickets to that show for months. My resolve was wavering and she knew it. 

“Think about it,” she told me, “you go up there, get an autograph, exchange pleasantries, and then bam, you lay one on him and you leave here-“

“In handcuffs.” I finished for her, shooting her a grin. 

She ignored me, “-with more than a handshake and an autograph.” 

I had to admit, the picture she painted was a really great one and it was a fantasy of mine that I would one day kiss Nick. 

I sighed and Casey grinned triumphantly. 

She won. 

“Fine, I’ll do it, but if I get arrested, I’m taking you down with me.” 

She laughed, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

I looked back over at the line and gulped. 

We were next. 

My heart pounded in my chest and a nervous ball settled in my stomach. 

What seemed like in a matter of seconds the people ahead of us got their autographs, and were moving on. 

Casey nudged me, and I tripped over my feet. I was ready for my face to meet floor but a hand grabbed me and steadied me. 

“Whoa, you alright there?” a warm voice asked me. 

“Yeah, I’m totally-“ the words caught in my throat at my savior. Nick Jonas was holding my shoulder, smiling down at me, his warm brown eyes twinkling.

“-Fine.” I muttered. 

He gave me another smile before sitting back down again. I shot Casey a glare, but she ignored me, only having eyes for Kevin.

“So how are you ladies this morning?” Joe asked us taking our CD’s. 

“Awesome.” Casey breathed, making goo goo eyes at Kevin.

“Good, what’s your name?” Joe asked me, giving us a smile. 

“Alena.” I told him, grinning like an idiot. 

He nodded, signing the CD with amazing speed. He passed it over to Nick, and moved down the table, my heart beating faster. 

“Alena, I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.” He told me. 

“It’s not your everyday name.” I agreed. 

He smiled shyly, his brown eyes twinkling, “It’s beautiful, just like you.” 

I blushed, smiling.

He signed his name, along with a message that I didn’t catch before, he passed it on to Kevin. 

I stood there, debating on how to do this. 

“Can I-uh give you hug?” I asked him shyly. 

He gave me heart breaking smile, before he nodded, standing up. He came around the table and wrapped me in his arms. I took all my control not to sigh contentedly. He smelled so good. 

Just as he pulled away, he looked down at me, and before I lost my nerve, I stood on my tippy toes, and gave him a quick kiss. He froze, his whole body tensing up. Before he could respond or push me away to call security, I grabbed a shocked but giggling Casey and bolted. 

I didn’t stop running until we got to my car. I stood there shell shocked at what I had done. Leaning up against the hood of the car, reality hit me like a bolt of lightning and I let out a small chuckle, that eventually turned into a full blown laughing fest. 

Casey joined after her shock wore off and we stood there like that for almost ten minutes. By the time we were done, tears were streaming down our faces and our stomachs were aching. 

“So how was it?” Casey asked me. 

I sighed, a dreamy smile forming on my lips. “It was…so perfect.” I whispered, the smile never leaving my face. 

“Aww, I think my wittle Awie is in love.” Casey teased. 

“Please I don’t even know him.” I told her, scoffing slightly, but something twisted in my stomach, “do you think he’s mad? God I probably looked like some psychotic stalker.” 

Before Casey could respond a voice behind her beat her to the punch. 

“Nah, I’ve seen way worse.” 

I froze, my stomach filling with dread. I looked up at Casey and her golf ball size eyes were all I needed to confirm. I turned around slowly, my heart pounding in my chest, my stomach filled with butterflies. 

I looked up and met a pair of amused brown eyes staring down at me, an amused smirk to match. 

I gulped.

If I get out this without handcuffs being involved, I’m gonna kill Casey.


	2. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll so much for the positive response to this story, it means so much to me(: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've had a lot of computer troubles and I finally got a new one a few days ago, so updates should be a lot more frequent! (:

NJPOV:

 

“Can I-uh give you a hug?” she asked me shyly, a blush spreading across her cheeks. I nodded, giving her a smile. She gave me a bright smile as I stood up and wrapped her in my arms, hers going around my waist. She smelled good, sweet, like vanilla. It made me smile slightly. It seemed to fit her personality.  
She pulled away first, looking down, biting her lip. She looked deep in thought about something, her eyes flicking up to meet mine. Her eyes were beautiful, a rich chocolate brown, shining with nerves. If I didn’t look away now I thought I would get lost in them. 

Just as I was about to look away, she leaned up and before I could stop her, her lips landed on mine. It only lasted about three seconds, but it was long enough for me to feel the softness of her lips, taste her strawberry lip gloss, smell her vanilla scented hair. It was short enough to make me wonder if it really happened, but it was long enough to make me want more. 

Just as quick as it happened, it was over. I watched, shocked as she grabbed her friends hand and bolted out the door, not looking back. 

I touched my fingers to my lips, staring after her. 

What the hell just happened?

“Nick? Are you alright man?” My brother’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at them and knew they saw the whole thing. 

“Yeah, I’m-“ I looked down at the table, noticing the CD she had left in her haste to get out of here, “I’ll be right back.” 

“Nick? Where are you going?” Joe asked, confused. 

I ignored him and ran out of the bookstore, ignoring the whispers and squeals of fan girls. I looked over to the right and recognized the head of curls flying in the wind. They stopped suddenly, leaning up against a car that looked like it had seen better days. She threw her head back and laughed, her eyes sparkling with humor and shock, I’m assuming at what she just did. Her friend joined in a minute later, and they didn’t stop for almost five minutes. When they finally settled down, her friend asked her something, causing her to blush.

Curious, I moved in a little closer, but stayed out of view. 

Whoa, Nick. Stalker much? I thought to myself, scoffing slightly. 

I was close enough to hear her response. 

“It was…so perfect.” She whispered breathily. Her friend laughed. 

“Aw, I think my wittle Awie is in love.” She teased, giggling. 

So they were talking about the kiss, and if the blush on her cheeks was any indication she enjoyed as much as I did. 

She scoffed, “ Please I don’t even know him,” but her shoulders suddenly tensed, and when she spoke again, there was a hint of panic in her voice, “do you think he’s mad? God he probably thinks I’m some psychotic stalker."

Before her friend could respond, I spoke up, “Nah, I’ve seen way worse.”

She froze and so did her friend. She looked up at her friend as if trying to confirm what she knew was true. It seemed like forever before she finally turned around, her eyes slowly meeting mine. 

I smiled at her, amused. 

“I mean, all you did was kiss me, I’ve had girls try to sneak into my dressing room to seduce me,” I gave her another smile, “so I wouldn’t exactly call you a psychotic stalker.” 

She blushed, looking back down at the ground. I resisted the urge to put my finger under her chin, just so I could see those pretty brown eyes. 

“But,” I continued, sensing the only way I could get her to talk was to tease her a little more, “at least those won’t be front page news and on the cover of every   
magazine in the nation.” 

I was right, it worked. Her head snapped up and her panicked eyes met mine. 

“Oh my god! I didn’t even think about that! I am so sorry! It was just Casey, oh my god-I didn’t hurt your career did I? I did, didn’t I? I’m so-“

I couldn’t help but laugh, “relax I’m just kidding.” 

She sighed in relief, her shoulders relaxing, but her eyes were still guilty. 

“I’m sorry though, I shouldn’t have done that.” She apologized. 

“Why did you do it?” I asked her. 

She blushed again, she seemed to do that a lot around me, “I-it was a dare, and if I won Casey,” she gestured over her shoulder to her friend who waved at me happily, “said she’d buy me tickets to your concert next month.” 

I nodded, my face serious, “Ah, so you used me to win a bet.” 

Her eyes widened again, “Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

I raised an eyebrow, amused. “I’m kidding.” 

She sighed, “Right, I knew that.”

“Really, it’s no big deal-“ 

She gave me a look, raising her eyebrows so I amended, “Okay so it is a big deal, but I don’t care honestly. But I feel bad that you did it for nothing, that concert had been sold out for months now.” 

“Oh really?” she asked, shooting her friend a look. 

“I guess I forgot to mention that didn’t I? Ooops.” She shrugged innocently, giving her a small smile. 

“Great, now I made myself look like an idiot for nothing. How do you manage to get me into this stuff?” she asked her. 

Turning back to face me, she sighed again. “I’m really sorry-“

“It’s fine, in fact I think I could fix it.”

She gave me a confused look, “How?”

I smiled, “Well seeing as how I’m one third of the Jonas Brother’s, I think I manage to get you some tickets to the show, maybe even some back stage passes, if you’re lucky.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that, especially after what I did to you today, it-“ she tried but I cut her off. 

“It’s not a big deal, I promise and besides, like you said, you don’t want your dare to be all for nothing right?”

She smiled, “I really don’t know how to thank you.” 

“How about a name?” I asked her, grinning, “it might help me find you later.” 

“Alena, but you can call me Allie.” She replied, smiling. 

“Beautiful, just like it’s owner.” I told her, smiling at the pink that came across her cheeks, “I’m Nick.” 

Instead of replying with an ‘I know’, she surprised me. 

“Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Likewise,” I looked over my shoulder sighing, “well I better get back, but I actually came out here to give you this.” I told her, remembering her CD that she forgot. 

Allie’s eyes lit up, and a smile graced her face. “I totally forgot that,” she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling, “thanks.” 

“No problem,” an idea occurred to me, “but before I give it back, mind if I add something?”

She shook her head, but gave me a confused look, “No go ahead.”

I pulled the Sharpie out of my pocket, adding on to my message, “This is something you’re gonna have to keep to yourself, I wouldn’t want this to fall into the wrong hands.” I told her, handing it back. 

She gave me a confused look, looking down at my addition. 

Her eyes widened slightly, but she smiled. 

“I promise I’ll keep it safe.” She promised me. 

“Cool, so I guess I’ll see you around?” I asked her, trying and failing to keep the hope out of my voice. 

She smiled, “Plan on staying here long?”

I gave her a sly smile, “I think I found a reason to stay a little longer.” 

She blushed, looking back down at the ground. 

I smiled at her shyness. 

I leaned down so only she could hear me, “I expect a text later.” 

She nodded, smiling up at me. 

I waved to her friend who was practically bouncing in her spot, and she waved back excitedly. 

I turned and headed back down the side walk. I couldn’t believe what I just did but something told me she was different. I couldn’t explain it but I felt like I could trust her. 

“Nick!” 

I turned just in time to see Allie running towards me, and I stopped, curious. 

“Sorry, I know you have to get back, but I just wanted to, uh give you my number, just in case, if you want it, I mean I just figured-“

I held out my hand, my other holding out the sharpie, giving her a smile. Allie blushed but took it and grabbed my hand gently, casing it in her own. I tried to ignore the tingling I felt when her soft skin touched mine. 

I felt the coolness of the Sharpie tip on my skin as she carefully wrote down her number on the palm of my hand. 

“There.” She smiled, handing me back my Sharpie. I looked down, smiling at her handy work.

I smiled at her signature, with the smiley face next to it. 

“Cute.” I complemented her. 

She blushed slightly, “well I’ve held you up long enough, you have other fans to tend to, so I’ll see you later.”

She gave me a smile, and something I wasn’t expecting, a kiss on the cheek. 

I watched her walk back down the street with a smile on my face. She met up with her friend and they got into her car and drove off, music blasting the whole way. 

I shook my head, smiling to myself as I headed back into the bookstore. My brother’s shot me curious looks, but I just smiled and signed more autographs, looking   
forward to some free time so I could text Allie. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The whole ride home I was in a state of shock. Surely this was dream and I was about to wake up at any moment. Casey pestered me the whole way home asking me about a million questions regarding Nick and I. Maybe it was because I was still in shock myself, but I didn’t tell her much, just the basics. She gave up eventually, pouting slightly but she knew I’d tell her soon. 

When we got back to my house, I wasn’t surprised to see that my mom wasn’t there. She worked a lot, trying to keep a roof over my head and food in my mouth. At least that what she told me. We weren’t poor and pinching pennies as my mom liked to think. We lived pretty comfortably as far as I was concerned. Our house wasn’t exactly a mansion, but it wasn’t a box on the street either. A medium, two story house with a wide front porch, long driveway and a pool out back. Not exactly hurting for money. 

Casey, as usual was staying the night. She practically lived at my house over the summer, always trying to escape her parents. I didn’t see why. Her parents were something I had always wanted. 

They were right out of a Leave It to Beaver sitcom. A Betty Crocker mom, who stayed at home and offered you cookies when you got home from school, a dad who worked an eight hour office day as a lawyer, came home kissed the wife and the kids, just in time to sit down at the dinner table for a home cooked meal. It was something I envied, and something I took advantage of whenever I stayed the night at her house, which was pretty often. Her parents treated me like one of their own, they’d been there for me since I could remember. 

Our mom’s met at meet your teacher day, the day before kindergarten started. Casey and I took to each other like magnets, an instant connection that we still have to this day. By the time the day was over, we had play date set up for that weekend and lifelong friends that would get us through the toughest of times. My mom used to be just like Casey’s mom, baked me cookies, helped me with my homework and boy problems. But over the years, life got to us and eventually my Leave it to Beaver show life was cancelled. Casey and her family was there for us through it all. I owed a lot to them and I made a promise that if I ever became rich and famous I would pay them back for everything. 

But so far, that hasn’t happened yet. 

I unlocked the front door and headed straight for the kitchen. I was hungry and I had a lot on my mind. Casey, knowing what I wanted without asking, went into the living room and turned on the TV. 

I turned on the radio, letting the music drift through the kitchen and block out any noise. I pulled out all the ingredients for a Friday night pizza night. Just as I was about to roll out the dough for the crust, my phone chimed on the counter behind me. 

I grabbed a towel and brushed my hands off, not wanting to get flour on my phone. 

It was a text message. 

From Nick.

I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face when I read it. 

 

I guess I’m gonna have to make the first move ;) What’s up, beautiful?

 

I giggled, typing back a response. 

 

Sorry about that, I forgot ;) I’m just making dinner, you?

 

His response was almost instant. 

 

So you forgot about me huh? :( lol we’re driving around trying to find a hotel, the hotel we were supposed to stay at messed up our reservations, so we have to find a place to crash tonight. 

 

I bit my lip as I read his text, an idea coming to mind. I hope this didn’t come of sounding stalkerish or weird. 

 

Well, if you need a place to stay for the night, I have a few extra bedrooms. They’re yours if you want them. 

 

Before I could change my mind, I sent the text. My heart was pounding in my chest as I went back to rolling out the dough. I kept sneaking glances at my phone and at the clock as the minutes ticked by. 

When ten minutes passed, I knew I had blown it. 

Sighing to myself, I finished the pizza and put it in the oven, setting the timer for a half hour. 

Just as I was about to start on the other pizza, my phone chimed. I froze, my hands stopping just shy of grabbing the rolling pin, my eyes locked on my phone. I grabbed it slowly, my heart beast spiking. 

Maybe its mom telling me she has to go out of town.

It wasn’t.

It was Nick. 

I closed my eyes, expecting a message telling me I was just some weirdo stalker who needed to get a life and to delete his number.  
But upon opening my eyes, my fears melted away. 

 

Send me your address, we’ll be over soon (:

 

I squealed quietly, typing in my address, my fingers shaking slightly. I quickly sent it and went back to what I was doing. I got out some vegetables and a cutting board and started chopping up some tomatoes, basil and fresh garlic for Casey’s favorite pizza. 

I sang along to the radio quietly as I topped the pizza, spreading the special sauce needed for a margarita pizza. Just as I was sprinkling on the cheese, I heard a scream. I nearly dropped the bowl I was holding. I ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer where Casey was standing. 

“What hell-“ I started, but caught what she was staring at. 

“Oh hey guys, come on in.” I greeted them with a smile. 

Casey turned her stare onto me, her jaw dropping. I gave her a sheepish grin, knowing I had to explain. 

Nick and Kevin smiled, while Joe looked more on the hesitant side. I gave him a warm smile, hoping that would give him some sense of comfort. I showed the where there rooms were and when they went up the stairs to put their stuff down, Casey gave me a glare that would have melted glass. 

I walked into the kitchen, Casey hot on my heels. 

“Would you like to explain why the Jonas Brothers just showed up at your house?” she asked me. 

I gave her a smile, “Well Nick gave me his number and we were texting when he told me they needed a place to stay tonight so I invited them to stay over.” I explained.   
She gave me a look before she tackled me into a hug, squealing quietly. 

“You’re the bestest friend ever!” she told me, pulling away. 

I giggled, “Try not to freak them out to much would you?”

She rolled her eyes, “I won’t, scouts honor.” 

I giggled, rolling my eyes. 

Casey went back into the living room, and I heard the boys coming down the stairs. I assumed they joined Casey in the living room, but when I turned around to grab an oven mitt, Nick was leaning up against the door frame. 

“Thanks for letting us stay here tonight, we appreciate it.” He told me, smiling. 

I smiled back, “It’s no problem, it’ the least I can do.” 

“What smells so good in here?” he asked me curiously. 

“You’re about to find out.” I told him with a grin. I grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the pizza out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. 

“Sweet! I love frozen pizza!” he said excitedly. I gave him an offended look. 

“You did not just use frozen and pizza in the same sentence.” I said appalled. 

He gave me a curious look, “What’s wrong with frozen pizza?” he asked me.

I shook my head, “Just stop, stop right there.” 

I walked over and cut a slice of pizza, putting in on a plate and handing it to him. 

“Try this.” I demanded. He took it, looked down at it hesitantly, before picking it up and taking a small bite out of it. He moaned his approval, taking a huge bite out of it. 

I smiled, ignoring the flip in my stomach. 

Get your mind out of the gutter, I thought to myself. 

“This is awesome! We need this on tour.” He exclaimed. 

“So the famous Nick Jonas likes my homemade pizza, that’ll sell recipe books.” I teased with a grin. 

“You made this?” he asked. 

I nodded, “One of my many talents that I possess.” 

“And what other talents do you have?” he asked me interestedly, taking another bite of pizza. I turned back around to finish the other pizza, shrugging.

“What kind of talents are we talking about?” I asked him. 

“Anything musical?” he asked me. 

I nodded, “I can play the guitar, piano, and even bang a few beats on the drums.”

“Nice, do you sing at all?”

I gave him a curious glance over my shoulder, “Why so interested in my musical background?” 

Nick shrugged his shoulders, “Just curious, I’m always happy to talk music.” 

I smiled, turning back to what I was doing, “Me too, I’m just not used to talking to someone so interested in it. I try to talk to Casey, but she doesn’t like to debate on what’s more epic, John Lennon on his own or with the Beatles. Come to think of it I don’t think she knows who the Beatles are.” I giggled. 

“Oh, definitely with the Beatles. They’re sound was much better than John on his own.” He told me with a grin, finishing off his pizza.

I gave him a smile, “that’s what I think too.” 

“So back to singing,” he gave me a grin, “do you?” 

I sighed, nodding, “yes, but not in front of people.” 

“Why not?” he asked. 

I shrugged, “I’m not that great at it.”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” Casey shouted from the living room. I giggled, blushing a bit. She must have been eaves dropping. 

Nick raised an eyebrow and I just shook my head, “Casey’s got this idea that I’m going to be famous one day, ‘wowing the world with my voice and killer style’.” I explained, using air quotes. 

“It’s so true and you know it.” Casey told me, coming into the kitchen, Kevin and Joe following behind her. 

“Whatever tunes your guitar, Case.” I said, rolling my eyes. 

Kevin looked over at her, excitement gleaming in his eyes, “You play guitar?” 

Nick and Joe rolled their eyes, while Casey shook her head, “No, but she does.” She told him, pointing at me. 

I blushed as two pairs of eyes flicked over to me. 

“Really?” Kevin asked. I nodded. 

“Yeah since I was about eight.” I replied, turning around to slice up the pizza. 

“Cool, do play anything else?” Joe asked curiously.

“How about we discuss this over dinner, it’s ready.” I told them, dishing out plates. 

“Okay, what are we having?” Joe asked, peeking over my shoulder curiously. 

“Pizza.” I answered, putting two slices on his plate. 

“Sweet! Frozen pizza!” Kevin exclaimed, darting over to me. 

I shot Nick an exasperated look over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. He just shot me a grin, shrugged and continued eating his slice of pizza. 

I’m going to have to teach these boys the finer art of cooking, I thought to myself and, I added wrinkling my nose as I saw Joe literally polish off his first slice off in two bites sauce sticking to his chin, the finer art of manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it (: Lemme know what you think! (:

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any ideas, comments, thoughts, or suggestions, please don't hesitate to leave a review, they really help me and encourage me to update and eventually, finish stuff (:


End file.
